


Human Nature

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Created for day 1 of Sanvers Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: In a world where tomorrow is never  guaranteed it is important to find someone who can understand your pain without having to say a word; to find someone who knows what you need before you even have to ask.





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the first day of Sanvers week, which is being put on by queercapwriting. The original prompt was simply "Intimacy".

Alex tore down the street on her Ducati, heart pounding in her ears and anger crawling up her neck. There was nothing like being made to look like a fool by Cadmus to top off an already frustrating week.

She pulled into her parking space and stomped up to her apartment. Her keys had barely unlocked the door before she threw it open, walked in, and slammed it closed. Alex’s hands shook slightly at her sides as she stood just inside the darkened space, frozen from a combination of frustration and exhaustion, replaying the day’s failure over and over again in her mind. She took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of her couch and leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

The door behind her swung open abruptly again sometime later and she turned her head just enough to see that it was Maggie. The brunette’s teeth were clenched and there was fire in her eyes. Alex knew right away that her face was the mirror image of her girlfriend’s and that they were in the same emotional state.

The detective locked eyes with Alex and gave her a small nod before walking further into the apartment and over to the freezer and pulling out two tubs of ice cream, one vegan and one not. Alex followed but stopped several feet short of where Maggie was and grabbed two spoons from the silverware drawer.

The two women made their way back to the couch and simultaneously collapsed onto it, allowing the weight of the day to drag them down. Alex passed Maggie her spoon and in turn received her pint of frozen happiness. They ate in silence for a while before Maggie stuck her spoon in her mouth and used her free hand grab the TV remote. She quickly selected a rerun of Castle before returning to her ice cream.

As the frozen treat was drained from both pints, so was the negative energy that had followed Alex and Maggie into the apartment. With each commercial break, the women inched closer to each other until Maggie ended up with her head on Alex’s lap and and Alex’s arm ended up around Maggie’s waist as it did every time one or both of them had one of these nights.

* * *

Maggie broke their comfortable silence when the channel’s regular programming switched over to infomercials at midnight. “I don’t know about you Danvers, but I could use a good night’s rest.” She said picking her head up off of Alex’s leg. Alex yawned and nodded.

Maggie stood up first and turned off the tv before offering her hand to her girlfriend and helping her off of the couch. The two shuffled around for a few minutes while they went about their nightly routines before settling next to each other on the bed, Alex on her back and Maggie on her stomach with her head resting on Alex’s chest.

Alex brought her right hand up and began playing with Maggie’s hair. Maggie smiled contently before saying, “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Maggie.”  Maggie grabbed onto Alex’s pajama top and held it tightly.  Alex’s hand stilled on Maggie’s hair. “What’s wrong babe?”

“You know, it’s human nature to want to kick and scream and hit and cry when things get out of hand, but it is also natural to want to provide comfort when you see someone else hurting.”

Alex’s hand resumed fiddling with Maggie’s hair, well aware that the brunette wasn’t done. “In a world where tomorrow is never guaranteed it is important to find someone who can understand your pain without having to say a word; to find someone who knows what you need before you even have to ask. That’s you Alex.” Maggie said, grinning into her chest. “I don’t know how I managed to get so damn lucky.”

Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie on the top of the head. “We both got lucky Mags, there is no doubt about that. Six months ago I would have been wallowing on my own. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I could get to know someone else as well as I know Kara and have them know me better than I know myself.” 

Maggie lifted her head up and pecked Alex on the lips. “Well, you know that they say, some people have all the luck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. 
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> RoseWilliams15


End file.
